The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brunnera macrophylla, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Silver Heart’. ‘Silver Heart’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Silver Heart’, in August of 2010 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Brunnera macrophylla ‘Silver Lace’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in a production block of ‘Silver Lace’ in Veenendaal, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by tissue culture in January of 2011 in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. Propagation by tissue culture has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.